Sortie de la chambre
by Nimfa Trickery
Summary: Adaptation moderne de la Petite sirène d'Andersen version Um... OS écrit dans le cadre du #ContesDeVideastes. JOIE ET VOLUPTE
Je. Je ne suis donc pas morte ? OLALALALA TRUC DE FOU MALADE.

Bref, cet OS est un adaptation de la petite sirène d'Andersen, version Unknown Movies, où je n'ai STRICTEMENT pas respecté la fin. Donc, NO. FUCKING. SPOIL. Ce texte à été écrit dans le carde d'un recueil organiser par videacomics (aka best compte twitwi ever). POUR TOUT VOUS DIRE J'AI TRES TRES PEUR EN LE POSTANT. J'ai respecter les univers de façon... Approximative, diras-t-on. Un adaptation moderne et hors de l'eau de la petite sirène. Mais bon, maintenant je ne peux plus reculer...

Si vous avez un petit peu de temps, lisez la version d'Andersen pour plus de compréhension :3

Merci à la soyeuse Chloé pour sa bêta read, et bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas une petites review, pour le travail...

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'UM appartiennent à InThePanda, de même que sa personne. Le scenar de la petite sirène n'appartient à personne, mais on pense très fort à Andersen qui m'a inspiré.

* * *

Ils étaient six.

Assis sur le sol en béton d'un pièce froide et vide.

Six.

Là depuis des heures, des jours, des mois des années qu'ils ne comptaient même plus.

 _Il_ était le plus jeune.

Peut-être avait-il eu un nom, toujours est-il qu'il ne se nommait pas.

As-t-on besoin d'un nom quand on n'existe même pas ?

C'était ce qu'on leur répétait chaque jour.

Ils étaient six.

Assis sur le sol de béton à parler à leur grand frère, à travers la haute fenêtre à barreau

 _Il_ était tous derrière à contempler des ses yeux brillants l'aisance qu'avait le Grand, ses cheveux trempés de la pluie dégoulinante, la terre tachant son tee shirt délavé.

Le Grand avait l'air si… Libre. Dans la clarté de la lune, le petit l'admirait. Les autres baissaient les yeux, parlant à demi mot, reniant le grand.

Il les a abandonné, comprenez vous ?

Il est parti, les a laissé, lâché, semé, désespéré, délaissé.

Rejeton devant le grand évadé, laissé derrières, emmurés par les autres vieux dégénérés.

Ils ne les laissaient sortir qu'à 15 ans.

Apparemment il n'avait besoin que d'innocents enfants pour leurs expériences, enfants dont personne ne s'inquiéterait de la disparition.

 _Il_ était le plus jeune. Le dernier des 7 chantiers de savants aliénés avide de chairs fraîche.

3 ans d'écart avec son plus proche… frère ? Codétenus ?

Un éclair déchira le ciel derrière la silhouette sombre du grand, éclairant un instant son doux visage.

Il avait le genre de voix rocailleuse qui vous fait frissonner. Le Grand avait été le premier à partir.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans, mais il revenait, chaque mois, prendre des nouvelles de la chambre grise, des savants fous, de ses chers petits frères, des nouvelles expériences et tortures. Il leur parlait, parlait, une nuit par mois, de son ton chaleureux, avec amour et douceur, les faisant rêver, espérer, leur décrivant si bien le monde extérieur. Avec tant d'amour et de détail. Le soleil qui brillait, la chaleur du feu, la douceur du foyer qui l'avait recueilli.

Pourtant, de temps en temps, sa voix s'assombrissaient, le monde semblait moins beau.

Mais _il_ n'y faisait pas attention, préférant rêver de ce monde magnifique, qu'il ne pouvait qu'entrapercevoir à travers la trop haute fenêtre.

Rêver lui permettait d'oublier.

D'oublier les _expériences_. Les aiguilles, la douleur. Sa santé mentale qu'il sentait filer de plus en plus. Ses frères qui, à un à un, s'en allaient. Les multiples cicatrices. Les souvenirs qui s'effilochaient chaque jour un peu plus.

Ces visites nocturnes étaient tous ce qui lui permettaient de survivre. Ça et les films.

Les savants n'étaient pas si cruel.

Il leur arrivait, dans un gigantesque moment de clémence, de leur montrer un long métrage sur une petite télé.

 _Il_ regardait, fasciné, les images bouger, ces émotions que pouvait lui faire ressentir des gens inconnus.

Un petit écran de télé, un pièce grise. Cela suffisait à son bonheur.

C'était court. Parfois décevant. Mais chaque fois, quand la télé s'éteignait, _il_ avait les yeux qui brillaient, le cœur qui chantait. Ses frères baillaient tandis que lui riaient de bonheur.

Cette petite télé lui permettaient de supporter le départ des ses co-détenus, la solitude qui approchait de plus en plus.

Quand, enfin, elle fut là.

Son plus proche amis était partis le matin. Ne restait que _lui,_ seul au milieu de la pièce. Lui, accompagné de sa télé, des rêves, et des souvenirs des visites passée.

Le grand ne venait plus. Il abandonnait une fois de plus le petit. Et cette fois c'était intentionnel.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, longuement, lentement. Les murs gris tournoyaient l'aspiraient. Les voix de ses frères lui parvenait, distante, sans qu' _il_ ne puisse distinguer les corps allant avec. La solitude était moins enviable que la folie alors, _il_ ne faisait qu'imaginer, tout le temps. Imaginer dormir sur les genoux d'un grand, comme autrefois, imaginer rire, parler.

Et puis, de temps en temps, imaginer tuer. Ces savants. Ces connards. Les tuer, décapiter. Assassiner, les faire enfin souffrir comme _il_ souffrait !

3 ans s'écoulèrent dans le silence et les songes sanglants.

Les gris qui l'attiraient, tournoyaient. Tantôt, _il_ venait le tacher d'un peu de couleur sang, riant de ce magnifique fluide qui coulait gracieusement sur le sol.

Ses bras était recouvert de cicatrices, sont corps décharné, ses cheveux hirsutes. _Il_ riait souvent comme un dément, seul, dans sa petite pièce, et entendait les savants fous commenter à voix basse ses éclats de voix, à travers la lucarnes de la lourde porte en fer.

Ainsi commence notre histoire : un enfant habitué à une promiscuité presque envahissante, se retrouve terriblement seul du jour au lendemain, pour une longue période… Si longue qu' _il_ en devient fou.

Si longue, que, lorsque vinrent son 15 ème anniversaire et les savants l'accompagnant, _il_ n'y croyait pas. Il ne croyait que leur masque, leurs matraques, laissant les mots rassurant glisser sur sa carapace d'indifférence.

 _Il_ ne croyait que la main tenant la matraque qu'il venait d'arracher à la ceinture du garde.

 _Il_ ne croyait que le bruit des os qui cassait quand il l'abattait d'un coup sec sur leur crane.

 _Il_ ne croyait que leur visage sanguinolent et leur nuques brisé.

 _Il_ ne croyait que le durcissement de son cœur et le rire macabre qu'il lâcha malgré lui.

 _Il_ ne croyait pas le garçon de son âge qui le dévisageait. Non. Impossible. Que faisait il là ? Il le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux bruns le jugeant durement, un étincelle de dégoût dans le regard.

 _Il_ ne voulait pas sentir son cœur se serrer, son souffle s'accélérer, sa main se tendre vers l'étrange garçon…

L'étrange garçon qui partait. Qui fuyait, laissant notre pauvre petit personnage encore plus seul et abandonné qu'il ne l'était.

Alors il couru. Plus vite, plus loin qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Découvrant, sentant, appréciant, ENFIN, le monde extérieur, ses jambes le portant loin de la chambre grise et des corps abandonnés.

Ses pas le menèrent loin dans la forêt, dans une petite cabane au fond des bois. Perdu, des chèvres broutant distraitement le bois de la bicoque, la cabane tombait en loque. Un homme en sortit, armé de son fusil, pointant durement le pauvre petit garçon taché de sang à l'air hagard. Son visage s'adoucit, voyant à qui il avait à faire.

Sa voix intimait au petit d'approcher, de se laisser faire. _Il_ le regardait, biche apeuré au milieu des bois.

Tout devint flou un instant.

 _Il_ s'écroula au sol.

Lorsqu' _il_ se réveilla, _il_ était engoncé dans les couvertures, une main caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Ils l'adoptèrent. Les gentils messieurs dame du fond du bois accueillirent dans leur foyer le méchant tueur de la chambre grise. Ils lui donnèrent des habits, à manger et même un nom.

Ils vivaient en autarcie parfaite, cultivant leurs fruits et légumes, leur électricité dépendant d'un générateur autonome.

Ils n'obligeaient leur petit rescapé à rien. Pas d'école, d'apprentissage, ils ne demandaient qu'un coup de pouce au potager.

Lui marchait. Tout le temps, doucement, le plus loin possible. Le plus souvent pour se rendre au cinéma le plus proche, et parfois pour les réunion du club cinéphile, justement.

 _Il_ marchait, et c'est comme si des milliers de petits couteaux se plantaient dans ses jambes à chaques pas. Sa bouche était cousu depuis sa sortie de la chambre. Il ne parlait que lors de ces réunions ciné, défendant et argumentant ses points de vue. Les reste du temps, _il_ contemplait, silencieux, le monde, et marchait, des couteaux dans les jambes. Chaque pas semblait lui rappeler dans quelles douleurs il avait obtenu le droit de le faire.

 _Il_ avait dû tué pour marcher.

La vie s'écoulait donc lentement, égrenée par ces petites réunions auxquelles il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir.

Ils étaient un petit comité d'amateur, personne ne rentrait, personne ne partait.  
Et puis, un jour, un triste jour d'orage, arriva un garçon. Il était grand, les cheveux épais, le regard brun, et il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un…

Le garçon du laboratoire. En chair, en os et en mépris. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait là, il s'embêtait clairement. Démantelant leurs avis et criant haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que le cinéma était inutile.

 _Il_ l'admirait. L'encensait. L'aimait. Tout en lui l'attirait. Et ce petit homme méprisant le considérait comme son ami.

 _Il_ détestait n'être qu'un ami. _Il_ avait besoin de lui, pour se pardonner, se sentir vivant, pour tout ! Mais Môssieur Mépris ne voulait qu'un ami. Il lui souriait doucement, se permettant même de le toucher, ignorant tout du cœur serré et des couteaux dans les jambes de son tendre et cher ami. Leurs seuls désaccord tournaient autour du Septième Art, et bien des fois, Monsieur Mépris faisait pleurer de rage son ami, qui lui ne vivait que pour le cinéma.

Un jour, pourtant, son ami parti. Il voulait faire un école de Police, comprenez vous ? Pour trouver le méchant tueur qui avait assassiner ses parents sous ses yeux… Il ne se doutait même pas que ce tueur était entrain de se gratter la nuque d'un air gêné en face de lui, dès qu'il évoquait son passé douloureux.

Il parti donc. Laissant le Tueur encore plus seul et muet qu'avant. Il le gardait près de lui, pourtant, par la pensée, les lettres, le téléphone. Il le cajolait, l'aimait, mais toujours d'amitié.

Et un jour, il lui parla de sa copine. Sa compagne. Son amie. Et le cœur du Tueur se brisa encore un peu plus.

Il chercha comment combler ce vide, ce manque. Une caméra, un homme bête, et un film oublié le convainc. Il devient InThePanda. Tuant ses victimes devant une caméra, digressant sur les film et le monde du Septième Art.

Il parti de la bicoque en bois, et continua sa route, éparpillant cadavre et connaissance derrière lui. A chaque mort, un couteau s'ajoutait dans sa jambe, le torturant et lui faisant bien ressentir que seul son Prince désormais Policier pouvait le sauver. Un seul baiser et tout irait mieux, non ?

Le Tueur tuait, le Commissaire le cherchait. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Il semait les morts pour attirer son bien aimé.

Enfin, il le retrouva.

Les couteau n'avait jamais été aussi piquant que lors des retrouvailles. La bouche rosé jamais aussi tentatrice.

Le regard jamais aussi dur et méprisant.

 _Un baiser… Juste un._

Il le prenait pour son ami pourtant.

 _S'il te plaît… Sauve moi._

Alors qu'il avait tué ses parents.

 _Je ne suis rien sans toi…_

Le couteau se planta, la chaire se déchira, et InThePanda trépassa. Son âme rejoins celles déjà parti, volant caressant, la Terre.

Il était le vent.

Et une brise vint doucement caresser les lèvres du Commissaire devenu Tueur.

 _Merci…_


End file.
